


Lost in the ocean (the fucking ocean Braeden!)

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek tries to propose, a mishap leads the ring to be lost at sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the ocean (the fucking ocean Braeden!)

“I cannot believe you just threw your freaking engagement ring into the fucking ocean Braeden!”

“I didn’t throw it! You were just about to put it on my finger when that douche nugget practically tackled me! This isn’t my fault!”

“Whatever, just help me find the damn thing!” Derek practically snarled at his not-quite-fiancée.

Braeden rolled her eyes and did her best to remain calm. After all, neither one of them was to blame for what had just happened. “Come on Derek, there’s no way we’re going to find that ring now, it’s long gone.”

“No, not it has to be here! It has to!” Derek waded through the water, desperately trying to find the ring, praying that it hadn’t gotten too far.

“Derek. Derek. Hey, Derek!” Braeden shot her hand out and grabbed a hold of Derek’s arm. “Derek, the ring is gone. Come on, let’s just go back to the house. If you really want, we can replace it later okay?”

“No, no,” Derek shakes his head repeatedly. “No, it wasn’t supposed to go like this! It was supposed to be romantic. I gave that big speech and you said yes and I was gonna put the ring on your finger and we were gonna go back to the house and celebrate and-No, no, no!”

Braeden grabbed Derek by the chin and turned him to face her. “Hey, you seem to have forgotten something.”

“What?”

“I said yes.”

“W-What?”

“I said y _es_ Derek. You proposed and I said yes. I don’t need a ring to agree to marry you. Yes, I’m incredibly pissed at that asshole and am currently resisting the urge to shoot him, but I said _yes_. We’ll replace the ring later. We can still celebrate, Mr. Hale.” She smirked slightly, hoping to encourage a calmer attitude.

Derek returned the expression. “You said yes. You said yes.” Braeden nodded repeatedly, gasping in shock when Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, swinging her around. “SHE SAID YES!”, he shouted loudly. “Mm, I love you Future Mrs. Hale.”

Braeden leaned in and kissed him, smiling all the while. “I love you too Mr. Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> some cute fluff i wrote:) give me your thoughts.


End file.
